


No One Gets Out of Here Alive

by churkey



Series: The Totally Normal (no supernatural allowed) College Adventures of Stiles Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Slice of Life, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Stiles almost groans when he spots the werewolf three rows away in his freshman English glass.He’d gone to college to getawayfrom the supernatural.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Totally Normal (no supernatural allowed) College Adventures of Stiles Stilinski [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775404
Comments: 35
Kudos: 770
Collections: New story begin when the old one ends, Sterek Goodness





	1. The Werewolf Ninjas Get You Everytime

**Author's Note:**

> I can never tell if it's better to add chapters to something already published or make a series. I went with a series this time... *shrugs*. I have a few more ideas for the 'verse.
> 
> You can thank deerintheheadlights and Pdxtrent for the continuation of the story.

Stiles almost groans when he spots the werewolf three rows away in his freshman English class. For the first time, it isn’t because he’s being forced to take freshman English.

No. This groan is because there’s a werewolf sitting three rows away.

He’d gone to college to get _away_ from the supernatural.

Okay. He can do this. There is _no_ reason for the girl to pay him any attention. He’d taken at least ten showers in the past few days in the hopes of scrubbing the stench of werewolf off of him.

It helps that this _is_ a freshman English class. There are about a hundred people in the stadium-style classroom. The professor won’t bother taking attendance. Not verbally, at least. It’d take _forever_.

And…

He’s wrong. There’s a roll call. Because it was the first day and the only thing the prof had planned was taking attendance and passing out the syllabus.

He knows exactly when the prof gets to his name. This is a university class at NYU. The class was filled with people from everywhere.

Even so… his monstrous name defeats the prof, who just says, “Stilinski?”

And because Stiles hasn’t learned how to filter his words he says, “That’s me! Um, people usually call me Stiles. For obvious reasons.”

The second, _the second_ , the prof speaks his name the werewolf three rows away whips her head around and stares.

It makes him uneasy.

* * *

It’s been three weeks.

Three weeks of his first semester in college.

Three weeks of Sally, the werewolf, giving him shy smiles in his English class.

Three weeks of him grimace/smiling back at her and _praying_ she doesn’t talk to him.

He wanted out of the supernatural!

He _did not_ want to get sucked into whatever supernatural hijinks that would come along with Sally.

His knees couldn’t handle anymore running.

* * *

Stiles wasn’t a lucky person.

So obviously Sally finally gathers her courage and corners him after class. Because she was a werewolf ninja and sneaky.

“Um, hi? Hi! You’re Stiles, right? Can I, um, ask you a question?” she asks all big blue puppy eyes and his resolve is crumbling. She is too fucking cute! And sweet!

There were a lot of things Stiles didn’t understand about werewolves and the supernatural. The thing he doesn’t understand the _most_ was how a mythical monster could be so fucking _adorable_.

It was how he _knew_ they were evil. This much cute _had_ to be a mask for a dark and twisted mind.

He nods warily.

“Gosh, I’m so _nervous_. So I know that it’s pretty unlikely, although your name _is_ kinda unique, but are you _that_ Stiles?” she asks.

It was… confusing, “Um, _which_ Stiles?”

She furtively glances around, presumably checking no one can overhear them and she whispers, “You know, the Stiles from Beacon Hills? All-around badass human? The one in the stories?”

Stiles’ brain essentially shuts off.

 _The badass human_. What.

 _The one in the stories_. WHAT.

This was…

He can’t even…

“What?” he croaked, “What stories are people telling about me?”

“Oh my, god. OH MY, GOD!” she squealed, “It _is_ you. Can I, um, get your autograph? I have class soon but if you give me your number, we can have coffee and I’ll tell you all about it.”

She is _beaming_ at him. Like werewolf sunshine or something.

She’s a creature of the moon! She shouldn’t be allowed to smile like the fucking sun.

 _Evil._ It’s the only explanation.

He feels like he can’t _breathe_.

Did she seriously just _ask for his autograph?_

His _autograph_!

The world didn’t make sense. Nothing made sense.

He counts his fingers because this was a dream.

Except it _isn’t_. This is real and an adorable werewolf named Sally wants his autograph.

He signs her notebook in a daze and thinks he wrote his number.

He’s not sure. Everything was a blur and he’s trying to block the memory.

He refuses to acknowledge that he lives in a world where random (but adorable!) werewolves want his autograph.

 _Refuses_.

* * *

They end up going for coffee. It’s rather pleasant.

He tells her that he’s trying to have a normal college experience. Doesn’t want to get drawn into supernatural shenanigans. She seems understanding.

She tells him some of the stories that are passed around about him.

Stiles is _appalled._

Not because the stories are exaggerated or inaccurate. But because they are _very_ accurate. Suspiciously so.

Oh, it’s not everything. Not even close but it’s more accurate and detailed than should be possible, if the stories were passed around by an observer.

Stiles is pretty sure that _someone_ he knows is responsible for circulating these stories.

If he had to guess, it was probably Peter.

Because, when in doubt, blaming Peter is usually right.

Though, in this case, Stiles really thinks it must’ve been Peter.

He always said he liked Stiles. As one of the token humans without special training, there’s no reason why he’d feature so prominently in the stories.

The whole thing is ridiculous and Stiles is vehemently ignoring it.

Because he’s living a normal life. Having a normal college experience.

* * *

He’s happy that Sally seems to respect his wishes and she doesn’t talk to him again.

* * *

Stiles _does_ want to punch her when he sees her smirk, the first time he sees her after running into Derek.

Because Derek had hugged him. More than once. Not to speak of what happened at his apartment.

Stiles is pretty sure that no amount of showers could wash away _that_ stank.

He lets her be smug and knowing until the end of class, after which he _does_ punch her. Not in the face. But still.

It hurts his hand.

And he gets all kinds of disapproving looks from people who don’t know that this adorable girl is actually an evil creature of the night. So it practically looks like he punched a bunny. Or a puppy.

With Derek back in his life, he can’t pretend that the supernatural doesn't exist. Not when it’s existing in the bed beside him.

So he and Sally become friends. She sits next to him in class and tells him about how her friends and her pack are super jealous that she’s friends with _the_ Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles hates her.

(Well, he _tries_. But you can’t hate anyone that adorable. Even if they are a mythical monster.)


	2. Sally's Devious Plot to Drag Stiles Back Into the Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to put myself in the mind of someone so deviously evil.

Sally is _super_ excited to go to college. She already misses her pack _so much_ but NYU is a great school and they’d all wanted her to go.

They were so supportive and great and, gosh, she _misses_ them.

She hopes she makes some friends. It’s going to be hard, pretending to be human all the time.

Sally knows she can do it!

She’s sitting in her first-year English class. It’s boring. The professor is taking attendance and there’s, like, a _million_ people in the class.

He stumbles over a name and she vaguely hears, “Stilinski.”

It snags her attention because she recognizes that name from somewhere…

And someone behind her says, “That’s me! Um, people usually call me Stiles. For obvious reasons.”

She turns her head so fast she might as well be that girl on the exorcist.

There’s a _really_ cute guy sitting three rows back. Mussed brown hair and moles _everywhere_.

_So cute!_

He also had a nice voice. Those eyes were pretty great.

His name, though… _Stiles_

There’s _no way_ that _The Stiles Stilinski_ is in her freshman English class.

 _No way_.

She might be a werewolf but her life is _not_ this exciting.

There are too many people around for her to catch his scent. She wants to scent him _so bad_.

She’s all buzzing energy and _dying_ for the class to end. The professor dismisses them and she stalks, um, _follows_ Stiles until she gets him in a corner.

Sally is _so nervous_ but she’ll never forgive herself if she doesn’t at least _ask_ , “Gosh, I’m so _nervous_. So I know that it’s pretty unlikely, although your name _is_ kinda unique, but are you _that_ Stiles?”

She’s a little sad that she can’t catch the scent of any wolves on him because he smells clean.

 _Suspiciously_ clean.

He looks baffled as he asks, “Um, _which_ Stiles?”

She looks around before whispering, “You know, the Stiles from Beacon Hills? All-around badass human? The one in the stories?”

“What?” he croaks, “What stories are people telling about me?”

It’s _him!_ She’s _dying_ , squirtle! Everyone in her pack is going to _die_ of jealousy. She’s meeting _The Stiles Stilinski!_

He’s starting to smell a little panicked, so she asks for his autograph and number before darting away.

She doesn’t want to be late for her next class.

* * *

She’s _super_ disappointed when he says he’s trying to get out of the supernatural.

Sally had been hoping they could be friends.

* * *

Then he comes into class _reeking_ of an alpha and it makes her smirk. Seems like someone couldn’t stay out of the supernatural.

Or… well, based on the scent, the supernatural couldn’t stay out of Stiles.

She giggles.

After the class ends, he punches her. She giggles at the disapproving looks everyone gives him.

They end up being friends.

Her pack is _so jealous_.

She tries not to show off.

Much.


End file.
